


The Realization

by prissygirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, F/M, Fix-It, Rumbelle - Freeform, Series 4b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles exploring how things could have gone after Rumpelstiltskin left Belle and Will in the shop. Spoilers for 4x20 “Lily.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realization

**Belle Goes After Rumple**

Belle thought the sound of the shop door closing was the loneliest sound she’d ever heard in her life. She didn’t even realize she had let go of Will’s hand or walked several steps towards the door. It was only when she looked down and found herself rubbing at the spot where her wedding ring used to be that she realized the truth.

Despite her best attempts, her heart had never stopped fighting, never stopped beating for Rumpelstiltskin. His name was written on her heart as surely as if it had been carved there with his dagger.

She turned back to Will. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but one look at his face told her he already knew.

“Go,” he said quietly, resigned to where their journey had led them.

Belle gave him a sad smile. “Thank you,” she said before turning and running out of the shop as fast as her legs would carry her. As the door slammed behind her, she glanced around the street, hoping Rumpelstiltskin was still there.

For once, luck seemed to be on their side. She saw him barely halfway down the block from her, walking slowly. Whether it was a weary walk of defeat or he was purposely dragging his heels in the hope that she would come after him, Belle didn’t know. But she guessed it was a bit of both.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she said, her emotions threatening to overpower her voice as she repeated the first words she had ever spoken to him in this land. It seemed fitting that they would be the words that reunited them as well. “Rumpelstiltskin, wait.”

Her heart beat painfully in her chest as he turned around to face her. Even from this far away, she could see the hope in his eyes. She could also see him warring with it, trying not to let himself be carried away with it, in case her presence did not mean what he hoped.

Belle vowed never to let him doubt again.

She took off at a run, almost stumbling in her heels as she closed the distance between them in just a few moments. He caught her as she flew at him, almost knocking him over as she launched herself into his arms.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked.

The look of bewilderment on his face slowly turned into understanding as she cupped his face with her hands. “Did you really think I would let you walk away from the one thing keeping your heart from becoming dark?”

“I don’t deserve – “

“No excuses, Rumple.” Belle’s voice held no hesitation, no tremor of uncertainty. “If you love me, you will fight this darkness. You will fight for us.”

“Yes,” he said, exhaling as if he had been holding his breath for months. “I will, sweetheart. I promise.”

Belle put her left hand on his heart. “We’ll find a way to fix this.” Then she took his right hand and laid it on her own heart, recreating their pose from what felt like ages ago now. “And then we’ll find a way to fix us.”

Rumple’s eyes shined with unshed tears. He took his other hand and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. “I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me,” he said. “I love you, Belle.”

“And I love you, Rumpelstiltskin.”

Their kiss was slow and hesitant, harkening back to the shyness of their first kiss in the Dark Castle. Belle’s heart ached in her chest for the beauty of it. As they wrapped themselves around each other, she marveled at the perfect poetry of this moment: the night Rumple had given her back her heart was the day she realized she always wanted him to keep it.

———————————————————–

**Will Bows Out Gracefully**

The moment Rumpelstiltskin walked out the door, Will knew it was over. He still found himself grabbing for Belle’s hand, hoping that despite everything, she may still choose what they had, the small happiness they had found together, over her True Love.

But any hope of that was gone the moment her fingers slipped from his, her feet moving her forward towards the door.

Will had always known they weren’t True Love. But for a while, that was what they had both needed. True Love was messy and painful, and he and Belle knew that better than most.

He tried to feel angry that she had abandoned him to his lonely fate, but he found he couldn’t be. How could he be angry at losing her when he had never really had her in the first place?

“I think it’s time for me to go,” he said.

Belle jumped, turning back to look at him in surprise, as if she had forgotten he was there.  Will gave her a sad smile of resignation.

“I think it’s very obvious where your heart lies, Belle. And it ain’t with me.”

She reached out a hand to comfort him, but let it fall at the last moment. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Will said, giving her a cheery grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Our hearts weren’t really in it.” He gestured towards the box that had held her heart bare minutes ago. “Quite literally in fact.”

Belle smiled a little at his joke and it soothed his pain a bit. He had always been able to make her smile. It had been as much for her benefit as his own that he had tried to do so as often as possible.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,” Belle said, her sincerity shining out of her glistening blue eyes.

Will nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Me, too. I think I may have been looking in the wrong place.”

He gave her an honest grin this time and made his way out of the shop.

If there was hope for Belle and her True Love, maybe there was for him and Ana, as well.

———————————————————–

For [standbyyourmantis](http://tmblr.co/mR1EefVKc7od06cL9FwVqSQ). I think you already have a good idea where this is going.

**Things Are Not As They Seem**

The door closed behind Rumpelstiltskin and he knew it was over.

Belle and her husband were as much in love with each other as ever, and there was no room anymore for a third wheel.

He felt everything start to unravel around him. He reached for Belle’s fingers, but they slid through his grasp, her heart pushing her towards the door, towards her True Love.

Anger rose up within him. He had put too much work into this relationship to lose her now. He had given Belle exactly what she wanted – the perfect gentlemanly suitor, a dashing young man who made her laugh and settled for hand holding and boringly chaste kisses. A boyfriend who did everything she asked, a perfect trained monkey.

Yet here she was, her body language practically screaming her intention to throw it all away to run after Rumpelstiltskin and fall into his arms.

Belle had turned around now, her right hand worrying at the ring finger on her left hand. She had bit her lip – a habit he detested. It was clear her mind was made up.

That was something he couldn’t have.

“Will, I’m sorry – ” She paused when she saw the look on his face. “Will?”

“You know, you weren’t the only one who lost your heart recently,” he said, slowly beginning to walk around her towards the door.

Tears began to form in her eyes and he could tell she was on the verge of apologizing again. He held a hand up to silence her. “Calm yourself, Belle. I didn’t say it was mine.”

He stopped in front of the door, turning the lock with a deafening click.

Belle’s eyes grew wide and he could see the realization began to dawn in them.

He reached into his jacket pocket, removing a heart just as bright at Belle’s. “It’s amazing how something so fragile can be such a powerful weapon. You can make a man do anything – leave his home, his love, even convince him he cared for another.”

“Where is he?” Belle asked, her voice firm despite the fact that she was shaking. “What have you done with him?”

He laughed and the sound seemed to echo around the small shop. “He’s been taking a bit of a nap for the past few days. I decided it was time I take a more front and center role in this little soap opera.” He saw Belle eye the heart in his hand, and he tucked it back into his pocket before she could get any foolhardy ideas.

With a wave of his hand, a cloud of smoke enveloped him, twisting and writhing around his body until it disappeared, revealing his true self. He smiled, feeling much better now that he was back in his own skin and wielding his golden snake staff once more.

“You know, I’ve never liked being second best,” Jafar said, his eyes glinting with malice. “Before the end of this week, I’ll have the entire town cowering before me. And you,” he gestured to Belle with his staff, “are going to help me.”

“I’d never help a snake like you,” Belle said, before lunging for something behind the counter. He laughed, waving his staff and freezing her in her tracks. After months of laying groundwork, he could finally feel the end of his plan within his grasp. He had waited a very long time to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Now that he knew for certain that Belle was the best way to bring the man to his knees, the way forward was clear.

He let himself revel in the feeling of his approaching success and Rumpelstiltskin’s downfall.

There was only room in Storybrooke for one Dark One.

 


End file.
